


One and Only

by Romancefantasy



Series: SuperBat stories [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancefantasy/pseuds/Romancefantasy
Summary: Bruce and Clark get physical but not before discoveries are made aka a little drabble where Bruce pops Clark's cherry.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127
Collections: DC Universe





	One and Only

-=-=-=-=-

"Clark, are you a virgin?" Bruce asked as he looked down at his lover who lay beneath him spread and naked, looking as nervous as a virgin on prom night. He knew Clark was younger than him and that Clark had grown up on a farm in a small midwestern town but surely he couldn't be his first... right?

Clark blushed and stammered and avoided Bruce's gaze. "Wh... why would you think that Bruce?"

Ok he was, Bruce thought with a sigh. "Because you seem a bit nervous and shy sweetheart," Bruce said gently. "Are you?"

"No, no of course not. I'm a grown man..."

"A grown man you may be, but I can count on one hand, nay one finger the number of past lovers you've mentioned. Lois Lane. One."

"Yes, well there you go," Clark said as if that explained everything.

"But you said things never worked out between the two of you. She didn't like Clark the man only Superman the hero."

"Bruce, just do it already," Clark huffed and closed his eyes waiting. 

"No, Clark open your eyes sweetheart."

Clark looked up at Bruce reluctantly.

"It's okay if you are a virgin. That is just another part of who you are that makes me love you," he leaned down and kissed Clark gently. 

"We'll take it as slow as you need me to."

"Bruce," Clark whined, "I am not... I'm not..."

"Shhh. It's okay. I'll be gentle."

"But I'm not..." he insisted.

"Clark," Bruce said with some frustration, "it's okay. I don't think any less of you. In fact, I am flattered that you would share yourself with me this way."

"I've had sex before," Clark huffed.

"Oh, so you've slept with Lois?"

"Well not exactly." Clark averted his gaze from Bruce again. 

"What exactly then?"

"We never went all the way..."

"Mmm-Hmm" Bruce nodded his head and grinned. He thought it was adorable the way Clark said 'all the way', what a boy scout. 

"I've had other girlfriends besides Lois."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, who?"

"Well... you know... um... Lana!" Clark said as if it came to him like a bolt of inspiration.

"Lana?"

"Yes, my high school girlfriend. We went to prom together."

"Oh, Clark that's sweet." Bruce smiled down at him. 

"It wasn't sweet, we did it," Clark said. His face was almost bright red at this point. Bruce thought he should take pity on him, but then he couldn't help himself. Clark was just too adorable. 

"Oh you did 'it' did you?" he asked.

"Yes."

"What did you do exactly?" Now Bruce was intrigued by Clark's insistence that he was not a virgin. 

"Well you know..."

"No, I don't know. What did you do? I think I need to know so I can do what you like."

"Well... Look, we did things ok?"

"What things Clark?"

"She um...well she touched me."

"Oh, how did she touch you Clark?"

"She err... um... touched me, you know my penis." 

Bruce nearly coughed to keep from laughing. It wouldn't be a good look to laugh at your lover in this position.

"Oh? Like this?" Bruce grabbed Clark's penis in hand and began to gently stroke it. 

"Ye... ye... yes like that," Clark stammered at Bruce's touch. 

"Oh, ok good. What else did she do?" Bruce asked.

"She um... you know... Lana was a good girl?" Clark stammered.

"Those are the worst kinds," Bruce joked as he vigorously jerked Clark off.

"Well she was the best kind," Clark defended his long-ago lover. "She even sucked it." He said. 

"Oh she did? She goes up a notch in my opinion then. Let me see," Bruce let go of Clark enough to slide down on the mattress and position his face down at Clark's crotch. "Did she do it like this?" Bruce swallowed Clark in one gulp down to the root. 

Clark nearly choked Bruce as his hips involuntarily raised off the bed. 

"B!" Clark moaned lost in the pleasure Bruce's mouth was giving him. 

Bruce sucked and licked and nibbled on the tip of Clark's penis savoring the taste and feel of it until the younger man exploded with a cry and then Bruce swallowed his spending. He finally pulled off of Clark's penis with a loud pop sound and licked his lips. He kissed Clark's belly and crawled back up the mattress to look at his lover's face.

"How was that, was I better than Lana?"

Clark opened his eyes which were glazed over. "It was amazing, thank you, Bruce."

"It was my pleasure," Bruce said and bent down to kiss his lover's lips.

"Now, it's my turn," he grinned like the cat that got the cream. 

"Oh okay," Clark said, his nervousness back. "Do you want me to ... suck yours?"

Oh my God this man is too sweet, Bruce thought. He shook his head. "No, I want to fuck you. You should be nice and relaxed now, no more nerves right?"

"I wasn't nervous," Clark protested.

"Riiight," Bruce said. He kissed Clark again and then when he pulled back he said, "alright now, up and at 'em. Bottoms up." 

Clark blushed but did what Bruce asked. He turned on the mattress and positioned himself with his ass in the air resting on his elbows. He was still nervous but maybe this position was better than the face to face position they started in earlier. He didn't have to face Bruce with his fears. 

Bruce kissed his checks one after another and then spread him open to kiss his hole. Clark shivered at the touch. It was like nothing he ever experienced before. 

"I bet Lana didn't do this," Bruce said as he lapped at Clark's opening. 

"Uhn," Clark grunted as Bruce's hot wet tongue pierced him. "No!" Clark squealed in agreement as he shuddered. He felt Bruce's tongue penetrate his body and the sensation was almost too much for him. 

"Good," Bruce said. "This ass is mine. You're mine Clark, nobody else's."

Clark shook his head. "No, nobody," he agreed. Nobody had ever loved him like this, nobody had ever made him feel like this. Soon he felt Bruce lean back and move behind him. He felt something moist and solid tap his entrance and push its way in and he froze.

"Shush," Bruce crooned. "It's just my finger. Relax, we're not there yet sweetheart. I'm going to take real good care of you I promise. I won't hurt you."

"Okay," Clark said trusting Bruce to take care of him. The finger penetrated him and it felt odd but it didn't hurt and soon he was relaxing into Bruce's tender ministrations. Bruce worked his finger inside of Clark for a few moments and then pulled out and added another doing the same thing, stroking in and out, loosening Clark up.

"That's it baby. That's it, loosen up for me, let me in." He inserted a third finger and Clark caught his breath. 

"Breath sweetheart. It's going to be alright. I'm going to make you feel so good soon. I'll be deep inside of you and you're going to love it, I promise."

"Okay," was all Clark could choke out. He was on sensation overload. Bruce was touching places in his body he didn't know existed. He wasn't human, but apparently he had all the right equipment, including a prostate, and Bruce was pegging it continuously. 

Clark was painfully hard again and he was starting to want more, he needed more. "B!" he whined when the older man kept gently pegging him, massaging him from the inside. "Please..." he begged and he wiggled his hips. 

Bruce slid his fingers out of Clark and Clark felt the bed dip with Bruce's weight as he repositioned himself behind him.  
"Ok, baby just relax, and let me in," Bruce murmured and kissed his back. Clark felt the blunt head of Bruce's penis breach his opening and he wanted to cry with joy. He was finally doing this. It was big and it stretched him wider than the fingers had but he loved it, Rao it felt so good. 

Bruce was sliding into him and it felt like his dick just kept going and going. Though there was probably only a few inches inside, it just felt so think and long to Clark's untried body.

"God Bruce please!" he pleaded. He bit his lip to keep from shaming himself by begging for the dick but it was a near thing, he wanted it so bad. 

Finally Bruce seated himself all the way to the hilt and then slowly he drew out and pounded into Clark again and this time Clark couldn't help it, he yelped. 

"You ok baby?" Bruce asked with concern and stopped what he was doing.  
"Yes! Keep going, please Bruce," Clark said and tried to push himself back to force Bruce further into him. 

"Ooh, a bossy bottom," Bruce slapped Clark's ass playfully. "I'm in charge tonight," Bruce growled as he hovered over Clarks back. "You can be the boss when you fuck me."

That did it, Clark nearly came a second time without even touching himself at Bruce's words. The thought of fucking Bruce like this, commanding the Batman? Making him lose control? Making him come?

"You like that?" Bruce asked as he pounded into Clark. "You want to fuck me?" He reached down and took Clark in hand and began stroking him roughly this time, in rhythm with his thrusting hips. 

Clark didn't answer, he could only whimper and moan as Bruce continued to pound into him and jerk him off.

"God Clark, you're so tight, so hot," Bruce said as he peppered Clarks broad back with kisses. "And all mine" he growled as he pumped into Clark. "Mine!"

Bruce snapped his hips and soon he was shooting off into Clark's heat. It felt incredible to be so deep in his lover's body as he came and he heard Clark whimper as his own orgasm overtook him. Clark shook beneath Bruce as his body tightened with tension and then relaxed when his orgasm was receding. Rao!

Bruce was panting heavily still wrapped around Clark. He gently pulled out of Clark and slowly guided Clark to lay down wedging himself behind his lover for a cuddle. 

Clark felt so good in his arms. Big and warm and his. Bruce swiped the errant curls on Clark's forehead content just to touch him. Soon they would need to clean up but for now, he just wanted to bask in this moment. 

"How was it?" He asked Clark when his breathing calmed.  
Clark mumbled something unintelligible.  
"That good huh?"  
Clark nodded groggily.  
"Not too bad for your first time?" Bruce teased.  
"Second," Clark managed to mumble.  
"Lana doesn't count, only me." Bruce insisted.  
"Only you B." Clark agreed.  
Satisfied, Bruce settled down and fell into a contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me and made me write this smut. Like Lana, I'm a good girl, I swear 😀


End file.
